—Confesiones de un perfecto desconocido—
by DiZereon
Summary: Con su aun joven edad él pretendía ignorar muchos hechos de su vida, pero las situaciones parecieron sobrepasarlo, pues después de tanto tiempo de mantenernos en silencio, y rompiendo el acuerdo tácito de no dirigirnos la palabra, él comenzó a narrar para mí una trágica historia en la que solo él era el protagonista. A.U.
1. Prefacio

—**Confessions d'un parfaitement étranger—**

—†—

A: **—.Naruto; Fanfiction~net—**

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes son propiedad del **Manga-Anime/Shonen—Naruto/Naruto Shippuden**— Y a su respectivo autor: —**Masashi Kishimoto—; **―Yo solo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro para la creación de este Fan Fic.

Título: **—Confesiones de un perfecto desconocido—**

Autor: Notas Break de: CaraDeMimo-DiZereon

Pareja: Uchiha Itachi/Hyuuga Hinata [Itahina]

Categoría: [M] (+18)

Género: Ficción/AU.

—Narrativa normal—

Resumen: Itachi no sabía el porqué le contaba su vida a aquella jovencita, las cosas se habían dado y él solo se había aprovechado de la situación.

**««« [**Advertencia: Tomar en cuenta esta lectura y seguirla pese a la categoría corre por riesgo del lector. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**]** **»»»**

* * *

— **¿Hyuuga Neji? —Gaara preguntó cauteloso […]**

—**Nada. —[…]—. Sólo pensaba que si pudiera encerraría a Hinata-sama en un cofre y le pondría candado.**

— **¿No moriría si hicieras algo así? **

—**Por eso dije "si pudiera". **

"**Latidos sepultados"/Capítulo: V **

**By: Okashira Janet**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prefacio**

**M**e miro al espejo una vez más observando con cautela mi reflejo, una elegante boina oscura ocultaba bajo su cálida tela mi largo cabello negro, cual había trenzado y acomodado de forma tal que no fuera tan visible ante la mirada de curiosos, un par de mechones descansaban a cada lado de mis mejillas sonrosadas, ocultando un poco los rasgos que tanto me caracterizaban, mi mirada (cual siempre parecía llena de angustia) reflejaba la apática sensación de soledad que me venía acompañando desde la última vez que vi a mi pequeña y querida hermana; Hanabi, la pequeña capitán del equipo de kendo de Tokio central, un suspiro escapo de mis labios al recordarla tan pequeña y ahora, ahora ella era todo lo que padre hubiera querido ver en mi.

Niego suavemente meneando mi cabeza y regresando mi atención al reflejo que me obsequia el espejo de cuerpo completo que se aloja en la sala de mi apartamento, observo que cualquier sutileza que me delate como Hyuuga Hinata no se haga tan obvio ante las cámaras de los paparazzi, un suave pantalón ceñido a la piel de mis piernas y caderas, una camisola blanca con motivos invernales, y un par de calzados oscuros de tacón bajo daban a mi aspecto un aire infantil, el más correcto si quería que nadie del circulo social en la que actualmente me veía involucrada me reconociera. Desde que hube dejado Japón, huyendo de las personas a las que tanto amo, me vi por fin capitalizando una pequeña fortuna como diseñadora de modas en el centro de París, y ahora, tras dos años de ininterrumpido trabajo me sentí en la necesidad de huir por unos meses de tan magnífica ciudad, cual me recibió en el peor momento de debilidad de mi corta vida.

Mis asesores y representantes me apoyaron en el mismo momento que anuncie me tomaría unas largas y (esperaba) fructíferas vacaciones, alegando ellos mismos que eran más que merecidas, ahora aun recuerdo que hace poco de unas semanas se había anunciado mi temporal retiro, "Las pasarelas de las más alta estirpe se verán despojados de los ya tan aclamados diseños de galas para caballeros-según palabras de los noticieros cotillas-de la joven más mencionada de los últimos meses, esperemos nuestra joven dama, encuentre pronto lo que busca, París estará en espera de nuevos diseños, las bellas mujeres aun sueñan con que pronto logre idealizar una línea para damas"

La idea de lograr una línea para damas me pareció un poco absurda en su momento, jamás he sido ó me he considerado, una mujer con gustos refinados, nacer en un pedestal noble no podía venir de la mano con una idealizada forma de mantenerse a la moda, no aplicaba en mí de ninguna forma, mire mi reflejo por última vez y gire sobre mis talones tomando en mi camino la maleta que me acompañaría durante mi viaje, no pedía más de lo que la vida podía ofrecerme, siempre me encontraba segura con recibir lo justo ó necesario, mi mente siempre trabajando a favor de otros, y siempre ausente de mis propias necesidades y gustos.

Esta vez sin en cambio, esperaba solo un poco más de la vida, algún obsequio que me ofreciera la _Catedral de Notre Dame_, un lugar idílico en el que me apetecía pasar el tiempo, dedicándolo a mi cuerpo y alma. Con una sonrisa salí por la puerta de mi apartamento y cerré suavemente despidiéndome en silencio y solo temporalmente de mi amado y solitario hogar.

Hanabi seguro se sentiría orgullosa de mí al saber que escaparía por un momento de algo más que de mi amada familia, en mi mente mi querido hermano Neji, mi pequeña Hanabi, siempre sonriendo para mí me despedirían con una agradable sonrisa y un _"espero verte de regreso muy pronto…",_ y mis difuntos padre y madre asentirían eternamente en un mudo apoyo.

Un hipido escapo de mis labios tras abordar el taxi que me acercaría al aeropuerto más cercano, donde abordaría un jet privado; recordando que no olvidaba nada escribí un rápido mensaje de despedida para mi representante inglesa, la amble (y algo histérico) Cecil.

— ¿De _viaje miss_?—pregunto el chofer con su amable acento francés. Yo sonreí en respuesta mientras asentía levemente con un meneo de cabeza.

—_Oui, monsieur. _—Respondí después de unos cortos segundos, mi acento carente de aquel hermoso retintín que muy naturalmente logra solo un nativo francés.

— ¿_Oui?, unique consejo, ma dame, reciba la surprises como un regalo más de l' vie—_no pude más que asentir a sus palabras con una ligera sonrisa, notando la candidez que obsequiaba sin esperar nada a cambio a completos desconocidos de la _vie._

Cerré mis ojos por unos momentos, añorando por fin observar con mis propios ojos la inmensidad de la que tanto se habla de Notre dame. El viento del oriente me supo entonces desconocido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Notes Break:

¡Hey!, amados y queridos lectores de esta grandiosa pagina de fiction, hehehe, si, muy poco cutre este saludo mío, ¿Pero que se le puede hacer cuando uno está algo… ido por el constante ataque del catarro común?… que de común solo tiene que me este dando muy comúnmente en los últimos meses, me he escapado de vacaciones, y en el camino me pesque una muy buena, que en fin, no estoy escribiendo aquí para contarles mis desahúciantes luchas contra la gripa, si, GRIPA, la muy pilla se niega a dejarme escapar de sus mocosas garras. En fin, he me aquí con un nuevo… ¿fic?, pues sí, la idea original pertenece a Naghi-tan, mi trastornada , y ahora más saludable que nunca, hermana mayor, la cual de mayor tiene solo el título pues yo estoy más alta que ella, hahaha, bueno el titulo de la historia se podría decir que es completamente suyo, más el contenido lo he desarrollado de una forma más… compleja, o algo parecido, la idea es que Hinata, como ya notaron, es modista, reconocida tengo que agregar, -Confesiones de un perfecto desconocido- pinta para una historia lenta, pues mi tiempo y los fic con los que ahora cuento necesitan de mi atención, además de que gritan que escriba al menos un capítulo más de ellos.

Notaran además el breve contenido de palabras extranjeras, quizá algunos al leer no pudieron más que tallarse los ojos al pensar que comenzaban a ver mal, bueno, lamento decirles que no hay necesidad de hacer tal cosa, si, son palabras que comúnmente una persona normal no haría al escribir un fic basado en anime y manga, pues con sus rasgos orientales es más que aconsejable manejar a los propios personajes en sus propias naciones de orígenes, claro, he mencionado que no es algo que una persona normal haría, ¿Pero que creen?, lamentablemente yo carezco (mentalmente) de toda normalidad posible, mi mente (siempre llena de ideas, las cuales los asustarían si las llegaran a conocer) es una maraña completa de absurdos y bien venidos ¿Por qué-ces? Y ¿Cómo-s?, siempre preguntándose la razón que llevaría a un personaje a realizar ciertas acciones, y esta vez me pregunte ¿Por qué no Francia?, ¿Por qué no Notre Dame?, Naghi-tan me dio el título, creo que soy capaz de lograr una historia de algo tan simple, claro, lo he hecho antes y ahora un reto así me pinto grandioso.

El punto es que estaré manejando breves diálogos o palabras en francés, claro, tratare de emplear solo las más entendibles, de esas que son capaces de definirse con solo leer el dialogo, ya lo he aplicado antes, así que intentare que me salga lo más justo posible, también, pido de antemano disculpas por futuras faltas ortográficas, carezco de toda habilidad posible en ese ámbito, no estudiar más que la secundaria no es una excusa sustentable, pero es lo que hay, hehehe.

Aclarando, no soy bilingüe o mucho menos una poliglota (¿?) universal, así que espero que entiendan mis errores a la hora de escribir las escasas palabras en francés. Algo que siempre olvido, a los que decidan dejarme un review (el cual espero se animen a dejar) suelo responder sus comentarios mediante Inbox, así que quienes carecen de cuenta solo puedo agradecer al actualizar, algo no tan complejo pues siempre me excedo de palabras.

Así que despidiéndome, y recordándoles que son recibidos los comentarios constructivos y destructivos (hay que tener presente que si no se mis errores no puedo mejorar) con grata alegría, nos estamos leyendo en el primer capítulo de –Confesiones de un perfecto desconocido-.

¡Ciao!-


	2. Capitulo I

—**Confessions d'un parfaitement étranger—**

—†—

A: **—.Naruto; Fanfiction~net—**

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes son propiedad del **Manga-Anime/Shonen—Naruto/Naruto Shippuden**— Y a su respectivo autor: —**Masashi Kishimoto—; **―Yo solo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro para la creación de este Fan Fic.

Título: **—Confesiones de un perfecto desconocido—**

Autor: Notas Break de: CaraDeMimo-DiZereon

Pareja: Uchiha Itachi/Hyuuga Hinata [Itahina]

Categoría: [M] (+18)

Género: Ficción/AU.

—Narrativa normal—

Resumen: Con su aun joven edad él pretendía ignorar muchos hechos de su vida, pero las situaciones parecieron sobrepasarlo, pues después de tanto tiempo de mantenernos en silencio, y rompiendo el acuerdo tácito de no dirigirnos la palabra, él comenzó a narrar para mí una trágica historia en la que solo él era el protagonista.

**««« [**Advertencia: Tomar en cuenta esta lectura y seguirla pese a la categoría corre por riesgo del lector. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**]** **»»»**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo: I**

Un suspiro escapo de mis labios mientras miraba el escaparate de pasteles y dulces, negué suavemente, mi reflejo animándome a alejarme de tan pecaminosos antojos. Retomando mi camino puse mi atención en lograr que los altos tacones de mis botas que cubrían por arriba de mi pantorrilla no resonasen con el exquisito empedrado que cubría las maravillosas calles que bordeaban el río _Sena_, aun con anhelo traje a mi mente el amargo recuerdo de la muerte de mi padre, un hombre que sufría en silencio la pérdida de su amada esposa.

Mis ojos viajaron al frente dónde pude contemplar a los transeúntes caminar a paso jovial mientras observaban con profunda admiración cada detalle que la ciudad (en la que residía la catedral de _Notre Dame_) les ofrecía. Una suave sonrisa se instalo momentáneamente en mis labios, era inevitable olvidar ó dejar de lado aquel tiempo que dejo marcada mi vida. Hoy se cumplía siete años desde que mi padre falleció.

Nunca fue un hombre devoto a ofrecer muestras de cariño o aprecio tan profundamente, sin embargo puedo asegurar que mi madre nunca fue desdichada a su lado. No llegue a apreciarla el tiempo adecuado ya que ella falleció mientras yo estaba lejos. Sabía solo por fotos y videocasetes que la alegría que le ofrecía mi padre era incomparable con la que cualquier otro hombre soñara con prometer. La pérdida de su partida calo más hondo en mi pequeña hermana, pues se le fue permitido vivir en casa por ser la segunda hija. A mis tres años de edad padre decidió internarme en uno de los mejores colegios de todo Japón. Mi ausencia en casa solo era llenada con mi presencia en vacaciones de verano.

No me considero la mejor de las hijas, siempre falle en cosas tan simples. Dejando infinidad de veces el apellido de la familia por los suelos, esa nunca era mi intención.

Padre tenía una forma curiosa de demostrarme su afecto. Solía comprar, para su primogénita, objetos que solo se encontraría en tiendas de antigüedades, lo que hacía de sus obsequios algo invaluables.

Estoy segura, que aun en la sala de la misión Hyuuga, la pequeña muñeca de porcelana que él consiguió para mí aun se mantiene hermosamente vestida entre ostentosos holanes y encajes. Su hermoso, largo y negro cabello delicadamente peinados en suaves y definidos rizos adornado solo por un rojo y hermosos moño, y en su cuello siempre colgando una llave con la que daría cuerda a su caja musical tras su espalda.

Sacudiendo mi camisola amarilla de tres cuartos de manga desvié un poco mi atención de mis pensamientos, trayéndome de regreso a la realidad. Una en la que porto un ligero short de mezclilla negro, y unas hermosas botas de igual color, donde el largo de mis cabellos sigue oculto bajo una graciosa boina, y unos lentes oscuros de _Mercedes Benz_ cubren el curioso color de mis ojos.

Soy diseñadora de modas, me dedico especialmente a llenar las más famosas boutiques de elegantes ropas para caballeros. Con mis veinticuatro años de vida cause en Francia un revuelvo del cual me siento aun apenada, pues parece que de una mujer de mi edad se espera solo una mínima participación en nada más que apoyar en trabajos de costura. Ahora con mi veintisiete años de edad cumplidos aporto a la comunidad francesa todo lo mejor que puedo ofrecer para el actual hombre de negocios.

Con todo ello soy perseguida por paparazzi a dónde quiera que me dirija, soy abordada por mujeres y hombres de la alta sociedad, y cuento con una alta demanda para confeccionar personalmente los mejores trajes para caballeros. Y aunque haya una lista aun más larga de lo que yo misma me presento, prefiero mantenerlo por el momento en silencio.

Mis pasos me traen de regreso frente a la imponente catedral con la que sueño en pisar sus inmaculadas baldosas, observar detalladamente sus magníficos vitrales, rozar con las yemas de mis dedos sus finas paredes, deleitarme con el alfombrado con los grandes ventanales junto a sus elegantes doseles fabricados con el más fino de los terciopelos, de las cúpulas más altas hacer algo más que escuchar el apabullante sonido de los Dong-Dong al mecerse las campanas.

Pero a como viene siendo desde hace menos de nueve días, vuelvo sobre mis pasos alejándome de las enormes puertas que me brindan la oportunidad de invadir por tiempo indefinido el interior de la gótica catedral de Notre Dame. Temó que con mi patosa forma de ser termine por arruinar el inigualable recorrido que ofrecen los guías turísticos de la zona, me conozco lo suficiente como para reconocer que frente a las cámaras, delante de mis presentaciones y entrevistas soy seguridad absoluta, hacer lo que más amo logra que me sienta segura, pero lejos de todo lo anterior mi antaña timidez vuelve a mí de forma acelerada. Extiende sus brazos y me abriga en su inconfundible actitud, logrando que tartamudee frente a personas que me desconocen gracias a unos simples lentes y ropa, que en opinión de algunos demases, yo jamás me atrevería a usar. Los nervios se apoderan de mí, logrando en el mejor de los casos que mi rostro alcance una palidez enfermiza. Solo agradezco que mi cuerpo se prive de llevarme a la inconsciencia, pues en mi tierna juventud solía ser inevitable que mi cabeza tocara el suelo.

Y solo me retiro, alejándome de esa inmensidad, y observando una vez más la alegría que hay por el lugar. Mis ojos se detienen en la única persona que se niega a ser invadido por el placer que ofrece una buena compañía, un hombre de largos cabellos acomodados en una coleta baja.

Detengo mi caminar solo un momento, observándole atentamente bajo el resguardo que ofrecen los lentes oscuros que cubren mis ojos. Se encuentra sentado bajo la sombra de un viejo árbol, su espalda recargada elegantemente contra el grueso tronco del natural e imponente viejo amigo de la ciudad. Sus ojos cerrados privan a quien le observe de deleitarse con su oscura mirada, la sonrisa que se forma en mis labios es gracias a que al observarlo puedo notar una de las gabardinas que diseñe -para mi debut como modista- abrazar su cuerpo como si la prenda fuera hecha desde un inicio especialmente para él. Claro que lo divertido de que vista esa prenda es lo controversial de su apariencia. En contraste con las finas ropas que viste, su rostro es todo un asco.

"_Algo que no diría en voz alta, pues insultar de esa forma no está de ninguna forma apegado a mi persona."_

Sus largas y oscuras hebras, aunque bien peinadas, muestran la falta de uso del tan famoso champú para caballeros, _"Uno que cuenta con un particular aroma al cual me acostumbre a identificar"_, es negro opaco, carente de brillo, y visiblemente maltratado en las puntas.

Su rostro muestra un cansancio, donde particularmente creo debe haber una historia. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos aseguran lo que tan consiente debe de ser, el hombre no ha conciliado el sueño que su mente y cuerpo merecen, las bolsas que hay bajo sus parpados remarcan de una forma esquelética sus fuertes pómulos, acentuando además unas marcas diagonales que parecen venir de familia. Su recta y afilada nariz logra que pese a su demacrada apariencia se pueda observar el atractivo que posee.

Camino dirigiéndome de alguna forma hasta él, solo para detenerme lo suficientemente lejos. Es común que siendo nipones nuestras maneras sean las de respetar el espacio vital de cada individuo. Claro, estoy segura de que este hombre de no más de la trentena de edad posee raíces niponas, sus rasgos lo aseguran.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, y me acomodo en una de las bancas que ofrece el lugar, bajo la sombra del árbol en el que descansa el hombre me hago a la libertad de pensar una vez más como es que termine viniendo cada vez por las tardes a este lugar. Riendo suavemente me recuerdo que fue gracias a las mismas circunstancias que me llevo a alejar mi torpeza de la catedral lo que me trajo aquí. Cuando lo vi aquella primera tarde, creí que la muerte de verdad poseía un cuerpo corpóreo, él con sus oscuras vestimentas me habían atrapado de una forma inexplicable, mi mente se desbordo de ideas, plagándose de inspiración. Aquella noche me desvele buscando atrapar las sensaciones que experimente en el diseño de una prenda. Olvidando por completo el significado de vacacionar.

Por la tarde siguiente regrese al mismo lugar después de una lucha mental por animarme a pisar la catedral, los nervios se adjudicaron una victoria más y nuevamente lo pude observar, esta vez (en diferencia de la anterior) sus oscuros ojos miraban el cielo, él de pie recargado contra el tronco del árbol; el sentimiento que gobernaba la oscuridad de sus oscuras cuencas hablaba de soledad y arrepentimiento. Por la noche de aquel día una triste melodía me acompaño mientras trazaba sobre tela, nuevas confecciones.

En el tercer amanecer me apoye contra el espejo que me ofrecía la privacidad del aseo, y desee con todas mis fuerzas dar por fin un paso. Aun me sigo preguntando —_"¿Hacia dónde debo dirigir ese paso?"_, esa tarde el vestía una playera roja carente de estampado, un pantalón de traje y zapatos de diseñador, no pude evitar burlarme de lo absurdo de la situación, aun con su vaga apariencia él lograba de alguna forma parecer poco menos que atractivo. Era también la tercera vez que la catedral perdía contra un marcador que parecía no estar a su favor.

La cuarta tarde fue definitiva derrota en lograr pisar la catedral. Y esa vez me vi privada de la cita en la que yo misma me invitaba. Un hombre de buen ver me abordo en mi retirada estratégica. Cuando se ofreció acompañarme a caminar no pude evitar que mis mejillas se ruborizaran, y como efecto dómino él abrió los ojos en sorpresa para después obsequiarme una sonrisa acompañada de un _"—Que hermosa eres…"_—con ese envidiable acento francés, su suave y sugerente voz provocaron que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, en respuesta a sus palabras solo pude negar de manera sumisa mientras mordía mi labio inferior, él sonrió divertido por lo que lograba provocar en mi.

Logro que aceptara cenar con él en un sencillo y acogedor restaurant, era imposible el no admitir que poseía un atractivo abrumador, su piel clara resaltando la oscuridad de sus espesas pestañas y remarcadas cejas, el gris de sus ojos poseían un brillo tan exquisito que mirarlo directamente lograba avergonzarme por momentos, sus carnosos labios que se movían de una forma sin igual eran perfectos en la forma angular de su mentón. Mientras conversábamos él me hablo de su padre italiano casado con la más hermosa mujer de parís, de ahí su antes inexplicable altura.

Al término de la velada se despidió de mí frente a la puerta de mi actual departamento con un casto beso de mariposa en mis labios.

—"_Por lo menos concédeme el obsequio de tu amistad…"_—dijo él tomando mis manos que en comparación a las suyas eran tan pequeñas que con una sola de sus palmas alcanzaría a cubrir las mías. No entendí de inmediato, pero no tarde en comprender a lo que se refería, durante toda la cena fui incapaz de no comparar su clara y brillante mirada con la oscura soledad que albergaban las de él hombre bajo el árbol. Medir el cuidado de su cabello con el largo de él fue inevitable, aun menos el detalle de su porte al caminar, que aunque ambos elegantes, el respeto que exigían era diferente. Asentí con mi respuesta _—"Sera un placer."_—y se despidió nuevamente de mi esta vez besando mi frente.

La quinta tarde patee una pequeña roca con los botines que llevaba, había perdido una vez más y regresaba por cuarta vez al sitio donde normalmente él se encontraba. Por la noche me vi llenándome de preguntas, y sin poder evitarlo una tristeza apabullante abrazo con fiereza a mis cálidos sentimientos, enfriándolos de tal manera que solo la soledad fue la más presente. "_Él no llego al árbol por toda la tarde."_

Durante mi sexto día decidí que no me plantaría frente a Notre Dame, la libraría de mi presencia y la dejaría descansar de tantas partidas perdidas. En un intento por olvidar la ausencia de él por la tarde anterior, acepte con alegría desayunar con Gray, con quien había cenado hace solo una noche atrás.

Por la tarde regrese sin esperar encontrarlo. No guarde esperanza alguna, pues probablemente él solo se encontraría por aquí por una temporada.

No espere verlo bajo el árbol, aun menos que después de seis días el me observará con atención por unos breves segundos. Un sobretodo abrigaba esta vez su cuerpo apartándolo del frio que arreciaba con la caída del sol. No hablo, no dijo nada, y sin en cambio comprendí que de alguna forma infantil él había castigado mi ausencia faltando él mismo la tarde siguiente. Esa vez no pude evitar obsequiarle una sonrisa antes de que apartara su mirada.

Y en mi noveno día me pregunte cuánto podía durar esta paz que consigo con su presencia, que aunque algo distante no deja de ser agradable.

«…»

Con mis ojos cerrados dejo que el frio aire bese mis mejillas, una bufanda oscura mantiene el calor de mi cuello, mientras un abrigo de _Channel_, en conjunto con un pantalón y unas pequeñas botas de tacón ligero intentan de alguna forma resguardarme del frío invernal. Sentada en la banca bajo el árbol, me pregunto con los ojos cerrados que abre hecho esta vez para que él se ausentara, es la veinteava tarde desde que le vi, veintidós si contaba las ausencias. Exhale probablemente logrando que un vaho de aire caliente formara vapor desde mis labios. Un gorro de lana gris cubría esta vez el largo de mi cabello, había olvidado los guantes de cuero negro sobre la encimera al salir, por lo que los dedos de pronto se me entumían, logrando que las escondiera en mi cuello hasta que recuperaran un poco de calor. El copete que cubría mi frente se meció haciéndome cosquillas, guiñe los ojos un par de veces para al final mantenerlos cerrados.

Quise ser ignorante del mundo por unos cuantos minutos, y lo fui hasta que fui abrazada por el frente por la tibieza de una tela. El aroma varonil y la sorpresa me llevo a abrir los ojos y mirar a quien me había cubierto de esa forma. Él estaba frente mío, observándome con absoluta seriedad, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón de cachemir negro, una playera verde de tres cuartos parecía mantenerlo caliente aunque realmente yo creí lo contrario. Su largo cabello peinado y amarrado como acostumbre.

Desvió sus ojos dirigiéndolos al sitio vacio a mi lado, y sin hablar tomo asiento dejando un espacio aceptable entre ambos, arqueándose de espalda hasta apoyar sus codos sobre sus rodillas, oculto con sus nudillos su rostro. Esta vez un suspiro cansado llego a mis oídos, logrando que anhelara el poder oír su voz.

«…»

Tras mes y medio solo logre visitar otros centros culturales, pasando de largo Notre Dame, viéndola solo a la lejanía, era como una relación, ella y yo, un amor imposible, en primera porque era una catedral, en segunda porque si en realidad fuera una dama entonces no habría un nosotras, tercera, aun temía por su integridad.

Tomando un ligero baso de chocolate caliente me acomode bajo el árbol, esperando la llegada de mi silencioso acompañante.

«…»

En un intento por recuperar la bufanda que me arrebato la fuerte corriente de aire, subí a la banca alzándome de puntillas y estirando al máximo mis manos. En una rama, ondeándose cual bandera, mi chalina favorita se hallaba atrapada, mis dedos apenas lograban rosar la tela que mecía el viento. La tristeza me pudo mas, logrando que las lágrimas se instalaran en mis ojos, frustrada fruncí mis labios e intente no derramar lágrima alguna, si explicara todo lo que ese pedazo de tela significa para mí las palabras no me alcanzarían y temo que no serian lo suficientemente exactas para expresarme. Con el aire arreciando el miedo comenzó a invadirme, era temprano por la mañana, solo a mí se me ocurría salir en busca de una librería para adquirir el tomo que tan ansiosamente esperaba de mi autor favorito, me desvié por la ruta que me traería cerca de Notre Dama, pues conocía una cafetería que ofrecía un delicioso chocolate caliente cruzando la calle del parque que solía visitar durante las tardes.

Antes de siquiera acercarme al parque un fuerte viento me despojo de mi chalina, y como si le fuese divertido lo alzo en una de las ramas del árbol al que le guardaba cierto cariño.

Dando un salto no pude más que cerrar mis dedos como tijeras, fallando en siquiera tocar la tela. Esta vez la rama aflojo un poco y el aire alzo aun más lejos de mi alcance mi bufanda.

Resuelta, y un poco más desesperada que decidida, me encarame en el respaldo de la banca, las nubes empezaban a oscurecer, y temí lo peor, logre sostenerme de una de las gruesas ramas y a como pude trepe hasta quedar de pie sobre ella, _"Lo siento"_—hable bajito al árbol por hacerlo soportar mi peso, observe mi chalina aun más lejos que antes, el viento seguro estaba divirtiéndose en jugarme esa broma. Me estire hasta alcanzar la rama siguiente y trepe con visible dificultad, nuevamente logre ponerme de pie, y mantenerme asi por un tiempo, estire mis manos hacia el frente, recargando una palma en el tronco en el que estaba mi chalina, y con la otra tratando de destrabarla.

Era tanto el tramo que tenía que salvar al recargarme en diagonal que inevitablemente solo las puntas de mis botines quedaron en el tronco, la adrenalina corrió por mis venas, y no mantuve en cuenta la altura a la que estaba, por lo que al alcanzar por fin la chalina y tenerla en puño en mi mano libre no fui consciente de ello hasta que las puntas de mis pies abandonaron la rama, por instinto me colgué de la rama en la que apoyaba mi mano, mis hombros no lograban que cubriera la rama por arriba, mis piernas colgando y mis pechos me impidiéndome apretarme al grosor, empecé a sentir el peso, y con terror me di cuenta de que inevitablemente caería, tenía que salir temprano, claro, ¿Cómo podría yo saber que me pasaría esto?, cerrando mis ojos me visualice cayendo, con suerte me fracturaría algunos huesos. Y en el mejor de los casos me vería saludando nuevamente a mis padres.

Sentí como las lágrimas resbalaron por mis ojos cubriendo mis mejillas, mi amor prohibido con Notre Dame, por el cual pensaba luchar… algún día, quedaría solo en eso, prohibido, ha, mi amada Dama, no llegue a pisar tus finas baldosas, ni a admirar los grandes doseles de fino terciopelo que cubren tus enormes ventanales, los magníficos vitrales estarían ahora más fuera de mi alcance, y las campanas de la cúpula más alta, de la cual debo admitir soñé con ver al jorobado de Notre Dama meciéndose entre sus cuerdas mientras las hacía sonar con sus fuertes Dong~, ya nos las vería en persona.

Aunque pensar en Notre Dame, en este momento decisivo de mi vida abarcara casi por completo mi mente, el rostro de mi padre aprecio en mis memorias.

"—_Recuerda que un Hyuuga no debe sentir miedo Hinata…"_—me dijo la vez que le dije que había algo bajo mi cama.

—Pero es que me estoy cayendo, padre. —respondí bajito, a sabiendas de que solo hablaba con migo misma.

"—_Si has de temer, no lo de muestres, nadie tiene que ser capaz de leerte._ —" me reprendió por la vez en que rehuí de la atención que me daban los profesores.

—Eso intento Otto-sama—. Dije sorbiendo por mi nariz, obligándome también a dejar de llorar.

—"_Eres mi hija, tenlo presente."_

—Siempre Otto-san…—y esa vez fui inevitable que las lagrimas salieran solas, recordarlo, de aquella forma en la que muy a su manera me demostraba que de verdad le importaba, no había pensado de esa forma en él desde hace siete años, y ahora, ahora.

Inevitablemente llego a mí, aquella vez, tras la muerte de mi madre, en la que papá llego con un libro entre sus manos.

—"_Tu madre me dijo tiempo atrás que amas las flores."_ —me dijo sentado en el sofá individual de la sala mientras Hanabi colgaba trepada desde su cuello.

—"_Las amo Otto-san"_ —respondí agachando la mirada, siendo consciente de que él me corregiría.

—"_Pero…"_—espero a que yo añadiera algo más, llamo a Neji con un movimiento de mano, y descolgándose a mi hermanita con cierta dificultad se la entrego, mi primo se despidió con una reverencia, tomando a mi hermana por debajo de sus brazos, y como si de un cachorro sucio se tratara la mantuvo lejos de él mientras subía por las escaleras de la casa.

—"_Los Hyuuga no hacemos cosas tan banales."_ —Añadí yo, ocultando mi rostro bajo mis cabellos, mis labios fruncidos en un intento de no reírme cuando Otto-san vio con pánico la mancha que Hanabi había dejado en su camisa blanca.

—"_Es bueno que lo tengas presente, asi que por eso he conseguido algo que supere ese interés tuyo que tienes por las flores…"_

Y lo supere, mi padre me había obsequiado las llaves que me llevarían a desarrollar esa pasión retenida: un libro de modas, donde hermosos vestidos coloreados, se presentaban ante mí como un sueño. Las faldas con sublimes formas, como si de verdaderas flores se trataran. Al final me encapriche con la moda para caballeros, distante de las flores pero lo que más quería en ese instante.

Con un hipido me aferre todo lo que pude a la rama del árbol, ¿Cómo le explicaría a papá que morí al caer de un árbol?

—"_Hinata, un Hyuuga debería al menos morir de una forma más elegante."_

Ya lo estaba escuchando, me reprendería, y yo no sabría cómo responderle.

—"_¿De un árbol?, ¿¡Que hacías trepada a un árbol!?"_

Solté un suspiro, para eso si tenía respuesta, después de todo aunque me mirara con cierto recelo él siempre me escucharía—Fue por la chalina que me regalaste Otto-san—respondí con una sonrisa a pesar del miedo.

— "_¡¿En que estabas pensando?! ¡Recuerdo haber educado a dos señoritas, no a un intento de niño mimado!... aunque pensándolo mejor, a ti sí que te eduque como señorita, ya me he rendido con tu hermana."_

— ¡Otto-san! —Dije sorprendida, en mi mente él se oía tan real, tanto que lo sentía cerca—. No hables asi de Hanabi-chan. —

Pero realmente, ¿Qué le diría a mi padre una vez que estuviera delante de mí?, quería contarle tantas cosas, desde que él me hubo mandado con su último aliento a Francia, cuando conseguí a mi representante, mi primera línea de ropa en honor a un gran hombre, como me sentí cuando él se fue.

—"_Sinceramente, ¿En que estabas pensando Hinata?"_ —. Ho, ¿Cómo decirle?

Mis dedos por fin se soltaron a la par que las nubes desbordaban sobre la ciudad una fuerte lluvia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Notes Break:

Aquí de nuevo, si, lo sé la relación esta decadente, pero tienen que entender, esta historia se centrara mas en Itachi, por lo que he tenido que poner un poco de la vida de Hinata antes de que comience el verdadero desarrollo. Hay algo, creo no mencionarlo, pero es la primera vez que trabajo un fic manejándolo desde primera persona, común mente odio este tipo de narrativa pues tengo que ponerme en los zapatos del personaje que narra, estoy más acostumbrada a escribir desde otra perspectiva donde en vez de ponerme en sus zapatos me pregunto qué aria "X" personaje en tal situación.

Por lo que me cuesta un tanto la primera persona, aun más si el personaje es ajeno a mí, o séase pues si no es mío, solo Masashi Kishimoto es capaz de tratar de escribir el punto de vista de su personaje, es su creación y el puede jugar con su desarrollo de emociones a como le plazca, por ello quiero solo explicar, no es que Hinata sea ultra mega segura, ya tiene veintisiete años, por lo que seguir tartamudeando está de más, claro, seguirá poniéndose nerviosa hasta la desesperación. Su corazón se brincara latidos y muy difícilmente se mantendrá tranquila frente a Itachi, claro, los sonrojos son inevitables, ya se los demostró en la cita con Gray (D Gray), Itachi igualmente tiene su corazón pero en esta ocasión está siendo reservado a una perfecta desconocida, ¿Por qué lo hace?, oh, bueno, si les interesa saberlo me dejaran un review, si no les interesa igualmente me lo dejaran, y si aprecian este intento de historia, igualmente me dejaran su review. El desarrollo, como ya mencione, tratare de manejarlo lo más espacioso posible, léase también como: Tratare de llevarlo rápido pero con calma. «««Contraproducente ¿No creen?, en la parte superior, y en la categoría de la historia aparece una enorme y hermosa: **[M],** pues verán, Hinata tiene veintisiete, Itachi… bueno, no lo sabe Hinata asi que tampoco yo se que edad tendrá (mentira si se pero es Hinata la que se tiene que enterar con el tiempo) el chiste es que ya son mayorcitos, la advertencia esta también dada, por lo que no me pueden culpar si algún curioso chaval se navega por estas aguas, no ha sido mi culpa que conste.

Espero que mi narración no les haya dado la lata del siglo, suelo saltarme en las líneas de tiempo para evitar tener que poner rellenos innecesarios, a Hinata y a mí nos gustaría saber su opinión, ella lamenta haberse caído del árbol y no morir, prefería la muerte a un brazo fracturado, mandémosle nuestras condolencias al hospital.

Y sin más me despido, gracias por leernos a mi historia (el titulo obsequiado por Naghi-tan) y a mí, nos estamos leyendo. ¡Ciao!-

.

.

.

—**Antes de empezar…**—

Hiashi leía atentamente las últimas noticias del periódico matutino, a su lado la pequeña Hanabi de cinco años de edad pretendía martillar un par de maderos con un martillo extraído de la caja de herramientas del compañero de clases de su sobrino, un tal RockeLeero o algo así, observo con una de sus cejas alzadas como su miniatura retrato tomaba entre sus pequeños dedos un largo clavo.

"¿De dónde ha sacado eso?"

Sin despegar su vista de ella y apartando un poco el periódico, la vio arremeter duramente con el par de maderos, uniéndolos en un semi cuadrado, ¿O semi triangulo?, se levanto de sobre la alfombra, su gracioso overol rojo con una playerita negra debajo.

"¿No es eso poco femenino?"

Con atención la vio perderse por las escaleras dejando abandonado su trabajo. Tras diez largos minutos Hiashi soltó un suspiro.

"¿Qué no le he enseñado aun los modales suficientes?"

Sin mediar nada dejo su periódico de lado mientras negaba con los ojos cerrados, apunto estaba de levantarse a recoger los maderos cuando un fuerte sonido atrajo su atención. Por las escaleras, como si fuera lo más común del mundo, su pequeña copia traía a rastras una enorme caja de madera, la arrastraba con visible trabajo, aun asi, sus labios fruncidos asi como su ceño, dejaba claro que no requería o pediría ayuda alguna.

Cada que aquella caja del mal azotaba con uno de los peldaños Hiashi no podía evitar encogerse entre sus hombros.

"¿Dónde ha tenido guardada esa caja?"

Se pregunto una vez ella llego hasta la sala aun arrastrando el objeto. Le lanzo una mirada a su padre antes de mirar su intacto martillo y maderos, dejo volcar la caja y de ella una enorme lata de pegamento industrial rodo por los suelos, una brocha seguido de tornillos y taladro.

"¿Eso es un serrucho?"

Y fue asi que Hiashi descubrió que Hanabi tenía dotes carpinteros. Negando una vez más miro el lado positivo.

"Al menos se dé que se disfrazara la noche de brujas"

La puerta al abrirse llamo la atención de ambos individuos, Neji entro anunciando su llegada, Hiashi giro su mirada a su pequeña que con rapidez recogía todo y arrastraba con esfuerzo su casa terminada.

"¿Esta huyendo?"

—Hiashi-sama, traigo noticias del jardín de niños. —entro Neji a la sala mientras rebuscaba entre su maletín escolar.

— ¿Podrías decirme porque ha faltado a clases? —pregunto Hiashi secamente.

—Esta mañana ha dicho sentirse mal, Hinata-sama me pidió que la excusara con su profesora—. Respondió extrayendo una hoja rosada.

— ¿Hinata?, recuerdo haberla mandado de regreso al internado…—hablo el mirándolo ceñudo—. Por cierto, ¿Por qué no etas tu en el internado?

—Hinata-sama recibió una llamada de Hanabi-san, mi prima me pidió que dejara a Hanabi en casa, y sigo aquí por órdenes expresas de Hinata-sama. —esta vez le extendió el papel a su tío.

—Yo te mando de regreso—, ordeno leyendo la hoja.

—Lo siento Hiashi-sama, al morir la tía, Hinata–sama pasa a tener derecho en ordenarme por sobre usted.

—Cierto—. Respondió chistando la boca.

—Es un citatorio. —dijo Neji inclinándose para acto seguido marcharse.

Estimado señor Hyuuga:

Por la presente solicito su presencia en la dirección de educación infantil. Por asuntos de fuerza mayor me veo obligado a hacer un llamado de atención por la conducta de la señorita Hyuuga Hanabi, la cual ha entrado a corte infantil, en una demanda levantada por uno de sus compañeros, aunque es admirable su uso con la espada de bambú, lamento decir que este tipo de conducta es desaprobada por innumerables madres que gustan de consentir a sus hijos, volviéndolos malcriados. Comprendiendo en la situación actual en la que se encuentra, la dirección infantil está de acuerdo en que instruya a la señorita Hyuuga en las artes de defensa, pese a esto, la señorita tendrá que presentarse a juicio.

Esperando su presencia:

Inoichi Yamanaka-Director del plantel educativo.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?, ahora sé por qué hiciste una retirada estratégica, ante todo una Hyuuga."

Levantándose del sillón se recordó así mismo que no habría problema, solo esperaba que Hinata no supiera lo que pensaba de su pequeña hermana, después de todo se rindió con ella antes de empezar, verla armar una casa con sus propias manos, le dejaron sin ánimos de instruirla en el camino de una dama, y por lo visto ya practicaba kendo.

"Aun no cumple la mayoría de edad y ya tiene su primera demanda…"

No sabía si reír o simplemente dejarla ser.

30/03/13


	3. Capitulo II

—**Confessions d'un parfaitement étranger—**

—†—

A: **—.Naruto; Fanfiction~net—**

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes son propiedad del **Manga-Anime/Shonen—Naruto/Naruto Shippuden**— Y a su respectivo autor: —**Masashi Kishimoto—; **―Yo solo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro para la creación de este Fan Fic.

Título: **—Confesiones de un perfecto desconocido—**

Autor: Notas Break de: CaraDeMimo-DiZereon

Pareja: Uchiha Itachi/Hyuuga Hinata [Itahina]

Categoría: [M] (+18)

Género: Ficción/AU.

—Narrativa normal—

Resumen: Con su aun joven edad él pretendía ignorar muchos hechos de su vida, pero las situaciones parecieron sobrepasarlo, pues después de tanto tiempo de mantenernos en silencio, y rompiendo el acuerdo tácito de no dirigirnos la palabra, él comenzó a narrar para mí una trágica historia en la que solo él era el protagonista.

**««« [**Advertencia: Tomar en cuenta esta lectura y seguirla pese a la categoría corre por riesgo del lector. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**]** **»»»**

* * *

—**«**_**Mis sentimientos son míos. Mis emociones las vivo yo. **_**»—**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo II**

**.**

**.**

Supongamos que han escuchado por allí que al borde de la muerte uno ve su vida pasar ante sus ojos, muchos pensaran que es cierto, otros tanto siquiera han pensado en morir, si, muchos se creen inmortales. En fin, quisiera contradecir esa leyenda de "Cuando estas por morir tu vida pasa ante tus ojos como una película…".

Lo que mis ojos vieron y mis oídos escucharon al yo caer de la rama, fue el sermón de mi padre por treparme a un árbol como si fuera un crio, seguidamente la queja de un hombre al quedarse sin aire por un golpe en la espalda. No hubo recuerdos borrosos, ni los mejores momentos, madre no apareció dando la bienvenida, y padre solo apareció riñéndome por mi reciente desliz. A que son mentiras algunas leyendas, ¿No?

Mis ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, el aire de mis pulmones los habían abandonado, la piel me sudo pese a la fuerte tormenta, y mi piel se enfrió a limites insospechables. Con mis huesos temblando por el miedo me atreví a abrir los ojos, consciente de que no había muerto aun. Y lo único que atine a captar por el rabillo del ojo fue la sombra de un hombre desesperado antes de que mi mente se apagara por completo en un acto reflejo por protegerme del terrible miedo a morir.

†

Podrían llamarme demonio si así lo desearan, incluso tacharme de hombre sin sentimientos. No valdría de mucho aunque yo los escuchara llamarme así, o si incluso muy idiotamente se atrevieran a señalarme por la calle no me enfadaría en lo absoluto.

Con los años uno empieza a valorar ciertas cosas y apreciar ciertas situaciones, incluso uno se puede acostumbrar al ser el total centro de atención, o a ser señalado al caminar por las calles, ya sea de forma positiva o lo contrario. El tiempo siempre da buenas enseñanzas, a base de golpes, sangre y dolor. Por lo que aunque me llaméis "Hombre sin corazón" yo siempre sabré que soy todo lo contario. Se apreciar los buenos momentos, he aprendido a valorar ciertas cosas, incluso me he acostumbrado a vivir en un mundo dónde no sé si soy bien venido.

Se valorar las cosas, incluso estoy vivo, la lluvia enfriando mi cuerpo mientras camino con un cuerpo inerte entre mis brazos me lo dice, el frio calando mis huesos me lo confirma.

—Sigo vivo—, escapan las palabras de mi boca, y su sonido es tan deprimente que si alguien más lo escuchara no dudaría en terminar con su propia vida en ese mismo momento. No soy ateo a vivir, aun menos un suicida con aires deprimentes. La simple idea de dejar mi existencia atrás logra aterrarme la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre.

Sacudo mi cabeza aun bajo la lluvia, lo hago solo para librarme de estos pensamientos, lo mejor es concentrarme en la mujer que llevo en mis brazos. Es hermosa, ¿Cómo no admitirlo?, sus labios ligeramente gruesos y pequeños que te invitan a robar un roce de ellos, la aparente suave piel de sus mejillas, de la cual seguramente si llego a acariciar con las yemas de mis dedos su piel, podre asegurar que son tan suaves como se ven. Su menudo y desarrollado cuerpo, con las curvas exactas y el tamaño perfecto para mí, siguen invitándome a insumirle que me gustaría hacer algo más que solo observarlo.

Indecorosos pensamientos lo describe mejor.

Un suspiro ronco sale por mi boca, no permitiéndome tomar descanso alguno con peso extra sobre mis brazos continuo con mi camino entre las calles empedradas del lugar, la ligera oscuridad tintada de gris da al paisaje un toque aun más gótico de lo que ya de por sí es gracias a Notre Dame. Las gruesas gotas de agua insisten en impedirme una mejor visión para hallar mi camino. No es relevante pero es lo que se tiene para pensar si lo que uno quiere es pensar los no tan buenos pensamientos que tengo por la mujer en mis brazos.

¿Es importante para mí?, no lo creo, aun no es lo suficientemente indispensable para mi existencia.

Entonces, ¿Por qué me sentí herido cuando falto al parque aquella vez?, no, no me sentí así realmente. Fue más como el abandono, y con ese terrible sentimiento los recuerdos me embargaron impidiéndome regresar la tarde siguiente. No fue adrede, no me imagino tomando venganza por un asunto sin sentido, aunque me haiga sentido de esa manera tan detestable.

Mirando al frente veo las letras marcadas con hierro caliente en madera de "Troy", el nombre de una posada de paso. Ignorando las puertas abiertas que te invitan a entrar por un poco de calor acogedor me desvió y entro a un callejón. Es angosto el camino, más hay suficiente espacio para que quepan por lo menos dos personas, el suelo cubierto por el empedrado tradicional me guía como siempre al final de la callejuela. Una puerta alta de madera me hace detenerme, y con los brazos ocupados me veo en un apuro. ¿Dejarla en el suelo mientras busco las llaves y abro la puerta?, aun llueve con fuerza y aunque ella ya este empapada por completo no veo aceptable dejarla estar por un momento sobre el frio empedrado. ¿Patear la puerta con fuerza hasta que se caiga?, seguramente los vecinos saldría a curiosear para tener algo de que hablar. ¿Patearla o no? Suponiendo que es más gruesa de lo que aparenta, mi pierna sufriría una fractura antes de que las bisagras cedieran.

Con un suspiro me inclino hasta apoyar la espalda de ella contra la pared de la casa en la que vivo. La pequeña boina que cubría su cabeza cae por el peso del agua dejando libre su largo cabello. Me sorprende no haber notado ese detalle, cuando la observaba creía que su cabello lo mantenía corto y quizá por vergüenza lo ocultaba en esos curiosos gorros.

Tomó la llave y le doy vuelta a la chapa, sin emitir sonido alguno-gracias a que las bisagras se mantienen bien lubricadas-la alta puerta de madera se abre hacia dentro. El pasillo del recibidor me invita a entrar en la penumbra en la que se encuentra. Me inclino a un lado y apartando sus largas hebras que me privan de apreciar su rostro, acomodo mi mano bajo su nuca, tomo la boina con la otra y lo acomodo sobre el busto de ella, con cierta rapidez acomodo la mano libre bajo sus piernas, y sin mucho esfuerzo la levanto del suelo.

Entro a la casa que funge como mi hogar y cierro la puerta tras de mí con el talón de mi zapato _Armandi_, camino con medida precisión pues el corredor está cubierto por madera de cedro, con el aire contenido busco atientas el interruptor de luz con mi espalda pegada a la pared, la hayo tras unos minutos y presionando de forma pesada mi dorso contra el botón el ligero sonido de un "clic" da paso a una mejor visión. Las luces del alto techo adornado con lámparas de copa repasan todo el primer piso, el pasillo entero se ve por completo iluminado, y las desviaciones a las demás recamaras y salones se presenta de forma práctica con sus lustrosas puertas de madera.

Mientras me dirijo a la sala principal el agua que escurre de mis ropas forman charcos bajo mis pies, suelto en el camino las llaves que caen sobre la encimera junto a la que pasó, su tintineo al chocar contra el vidrio de la mesita me hace aspirar hondo, y cerrando mis ojos me embargo en el aroma de tierra mojada que la lluvia ha dejado en mis prendas y en las de la mujer que llevo en brazos.

Piso la alfombra de la sala, y los anchos y cómodos muebles me invitan a descansar mientras veo algún programa en la pantalla plana que hay al centro del salón, colocada justo metro y medio sobre la chimenea. En la mesa de centro, un platillo de vidrio descansa sobre herrería, a tope de caramelos de mantequilla y bocadillos de gelatinas miniaturas de frutas. Me dirijo al sillón de tres plazas y acomodo el cuerpo de "ella" con verdadera sutiliza. Seguro se ha llevado el susto de su vida, y aun sigo sin comprender que la llevo a trepar aquel enorme árbol. Cuando la vi, desde el otro lado de la calle, intentando atrapar la chalina que el viento le arrebato, creí que desistiría y que compraría alguno parecido mas tarde. Por ese pensamiento la deje estar y me dirigí al apartado postal, donde tramite el envió de un paquete de medidas considerables. Cuando regrese por el camino, el aire era un vendaval, el cielo anunciaba que pronto las oscuras nubes que lo surcaban reventarían cargadas de agua, y solo de paso me lleve una ligera sorpresa.

Con los pies en puntillas, encaramada con sus manos a otro tronco, ella en diagonal a más de siete metros de altura trataba de alcanzar la chalina que momentos atrás yo creí dejaría como obsequio al viento. Sus dedos se estiraban con profundo esfuerzo, mis pulmones contuvieron el aire en el momento que logro hacerse de su prenda, una bella sonrisa poso por efímeros segundos en sus labios, la sorpresa en sus gestos se hizo presente cuando sus botas resbalaron y ella quedo colgando con sus manos abrazando fuertemente el tronco.

De alguna manera mis pies me llevaron hasta ella, bajo el árbol la mire a punto de caer, y sin vacilación alguna extendí mis brazos cuando sus fuerzas por fin cedieron y callo de la rama. Un quejido fue lo único que escapo de mis labios cuando cayendo por su peso me estrelle de espalda al suelo ya mojado por la lluvia.

Ahora el objeto del desastre se alaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón de sastre negro. Y ella no recuperaba aun la conciencia.

—Un baño no me vendría mal. —dije en voz baja, y girándome en dirección a la bañera pensé en buscar primero una toalla limpia y seca, junto a unas cuantas prendas para mi invitada imprevista.

«—»

La tibieza del agua desentumió los huesos de mi cuerpo. Junto a mi lado derecho tome esponja y jabón y comencé a restregar mi cuerpo con paciencia, de la bañera, volutas de vapor subían dándole al cuarto de aseo un aire de baños termales. El pensamiento me logro hacer sentir bien. Mis oscuros y largos cabellos estaban lo suficientemente enredados como para que intentara lavarlos antes que a mi cuerpo, por lo que solo yacían húmedos y sueltos tras mi espalda.

Enjuague mi piel librándolo del jabón sin aroma, deje la esponja navegar sobre el agua y tome la botellita del champo. Mi cabello siempre me ha dado ciertos problemas, pese a eso nunca he pensado seriamente en cortarlo. En el pasado mi hermano menor me hablo de cómo los grandes héroes de antaño por lo regular dejaban su cabello largo, a él le parecía cool, por lo que yo quise que el viera en mi aun hermano dispuesto a él por toda una eternidad y deje que mi cabellera tomara las riendas de mi cabeza.

—A veces la eternidad termina demasiado pronto—hable frente al espejo empañado, una toalla sobre mis hombros y mis prendas inferiores acomodadas en su lugar. Apretó mi mano en puño sobre el lavabo, y chisto con mis labios. Mi mandíbula apretada fuertemente hace que mis caninos me duelan, más no los libros de ese pequeño dolor. Mi eternidad junto a Sasuke duro poco menos de media vida. —La eternidad nunca será eterna.

No es inquebrantable, no es mortal. Para ella no existe el jamás, no hay por siempre ni para siempre. La eternidad es solo eso. Una palabra de eterna ruptura.

Seco mis cabellos bajo la suavidad de la toalla blanca de algodón, y salgo descalzo al corredor, un pantalón negro y ligero de tela de manta me brinda el calor y la frescura correcta, mi torso aun libre de prenda es remarcado por las sombras de los músculos marcados por el ejercicio. Dejo la toalla sobre mis hombros nuevamente y camino a mi habitación, donde al entrar observo la menuda figura sobre mi lecho.

Sin poder evitarlo, me acerco como hipnotizado, lentamente. Las grandes ventanas de vidrio y loza cerradas dejan entrever (por sus doseles recogidos) los estridentes truenos, la luz inexistente en mi recamara deja entrar los parpadeos de los rayos, iluminando la estancia por segundos. Mis pasos trémulos me acercan hasta ella, una de sus manos está sobre su busto, que con ritmo acompasado se eleva y hunde a una medida insinuante. De sus labios entreabiertos pequeños suspiros escapan, la fiebre que ha pillado en una hora la ha dejado en un estado de inconsciencia indeseado. Peso a eso su belleza no logra perderse por completo. El resto de su piel ha tomado una palidez aun mayor, mas sus mejillas insinúan un calor abrazante sofocándola desde el interior.

Da un respingo, sus caderas sobre el lecho y su espalda arqueándose, sus pechos se alzan apetitosos. Y una queja escapa al fin de sus labios. La garganta se me ha secado, y mis dedos comienzan a picarme. Me exigen tocar su piel, y recorrerla con las palmas y yemas por entera. Mis labios ansían probar su piel, degustar su paladar, saborearla.

Desde mi garganta, el nudo apretado libera el sonido ronco de mis deseos, y como tonto me llevo las manos a la frente mientras me muerdo los labios. Doy medio giro y tomo de la mesa junto a la puerta la palangana con agua y un pedazo de tela. Antes ha sido parte de una de mis preciadas playeras, pero en vista de que no contaba con un botiquín adecuado no vi mejor remedio que destazar una playera. A fin que el detalle lo vale.

Regreso en dirección a mi lecho, ella cubierta por los edredones de colores que considero masculinos y elegantes. La descubro después de poner el trasto sobre el suelo. La visión de su sombra me hace delirar, me quejo con un gruñido y le tomo acomodando mi mano bajo su cintura, me siento sobre la cama y la atraigo hacia mi torso y logro acomodar su frente contra mi pecho. El calor de su piel cosquillea sobre mi mano, y con ligera brusquedad le suelto. Esta vez con mis manos libre tomo sus largos cabellos entre mis dedos, cada una de sus hebras sueltas, juntas mantiene una suavidad exquisita. Desde la nuca, escarmeno con mis dedos. Pasan unos cuantos minutos hasta que obtengo un poco de lo que pretendía, divido su cabello en tres partes y comienzo a entrelazarlos entre sí.

Una trenza para librarla un poco del calor. A cambio yo tengo una escusa para tocar su piel, y la imagen que poseo de su cuerpo desnudo le dan a mis bajos pensamientos una realidad abrumadora.

—Nii-san—llama con su suave voz, y levantando sus brazos me toma por sorpresa del cuello. La oscuridad no me permite observarla en totalidad, pero su cuerpo removiéndose hasta acomodar sus piernas de tal forma que me rodea por la cintura insinúa el movimiento erótico exacto para levantar los ánimos que me daba la sola imagen de su cuerpo. Parece libre, con pasmosa lentitud sus senos cubiertos por una camisa ligera que le he dejado, se aprietan aun más a mi pecho desnudo. Mi sangre vibra caliente, y mis manos la aprisionan por la cintura. Un quejido escapa de sus labios, mismos que lleva hasta mi cuello y su respiración caliente choca contra mi piel.

Debo apartarla, lo sé, después de todo tiene temperatura elevada. Pero esta el deseo de mi cuerpo, ese que no puedo acallar más. "_Antes de ser un hombre, soy un caballero. Me educaron como uno, y asi debo seguir."_

—Nii-san—llama nuevamente y se deja deslizar hasta que sus muslos se aprietan sobre los míos. Esta vez soy yo quien se queja con un gruñido, y la apretó con mis manos en busca de un encuentro aun mas intimo. Mi respiración se acelera y solo logro soltar el aire con lentitud por mi nariz. Sus pequeñas manos me toman por la quijada y sin razón alguna sus labios besan los míos. La tumbo con mi peso sobre el lecho, su espalda descansando sobre el colchón, mis manos manteniéndola presa por la cintura. Muerdo sus labios lo más suave posible obligándola a darme paso entre ellos. Sus piernas han dejado mi cuerpo y se mantienen separadas bajo mío, estoy entre ellas, apoyado en las rodillas para no caerle en sima, aun con mis prendas cubriendo mi zona la animo con una de mis rodillas a rodearme nuevamente con sus piernas, y asi lo hace, ambos sin dejar de saborear los labios del otro, y disponiendo solo espacios cortos de tiempo para recuperar la respiración. Muevo mis caderas contra su intimidad cubierta por la única de sus prendas que ha logrado secarse, un short cortísimo que las damas usan como prenda interior, tan delgada que me permite sentir el contacto entre las prendas con un gusto indescriptible. Me alejo un poco y vuelvo a chocar contra ella, simulando la penetración de mi cuerpo en el suyo. Mis labios dejan sus labios y a besos ligeros saborean la superficie de su piel, muerdo su delgado cuello, y los suspiros no se hacen esperar. Me toma por los hombros en busca de apoyo y se permite a si misma participar en la fricción de nuestros sexos.

Las manos me tiemblan por despojarla de las ropas que la cubren, pero aun hay cierta razón en mi mente que me impide tomarla entera en este mismo momento. Gruño contra su piel, cuando con fuerza vacilante ella da un último movimiento, el éxtasis escapa en un gemido por su boca, y con cansancio me obsequia el último de sus besos.

La inconsciencia la ha reclamado, y me ha dejado a mí con un problema que resolver en el cuarto del baño.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Notes Break:

¿Debería pedir disculpas por la demora?, no lo creo, tengo otras historias en las que pensar, y aunque esta idea me gusta no veo una razón para disculparme, si después de todo no recibo opinión alguna y parece que ningún alma se atreve a leer este ItaHina.

En fin, entre al lime, por lo que ya ha pasado un poco el contenido, aunque Itachi parezca aprovecharse, realmente fue Hinata quien en su literalmente fiebre no midió sus actos. Creo que tengo un problema con esto de las fiebres, en uno de mis fics escribí algo similar a esto, solo que aun no lo subo.

No hay más que agregar (raro), solo agradezco a mi hermana que se que me lee y le gusta esta historia.

**Naghi-tan **_gracias por leer y contenerte en dejarme un comentario, sabes que si lo haces borrare la historia ¿Verdad?, ¡Vamos que si tienes una voluntad fuerte!, sigue asi, hay de ti donde comentes. _

Nos estamos leyendo… a quien quiera que me lea.

Ciao!

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Anexo II

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

—Amor enamorado—

.

.

.

Sus ojos parecían no apartarse de aquel grupo de chicas que cruzaban la calle, y eso estaba empezando a desesperar a Itachi, Sasuke nunca había sido de dar su atención, aun menos de darlo todo de sí. Pero en ese momento parecía estar haciendo el mayor del mejor de sus esfuerzos. Sasuke quería obtener la atención de alguien en especial, y eso Itachi era lo único que no sabía. ¿Cuál de todas esas chicas era la afortunada, la de cabello extrañamente rosa, la rubia, la castaña, o esa curiosa jovencita de cabello oscuro como la noche?

Haciendo un repaso, Itachi desvió sus ojos de la verja del internado mixto. Ya sabía la razón por la cual Sasuke había insistido en tomar sus clases de nivel medio superior en esa zona. Su hermano menor realmente quería entrar al internado, pero siendo a mediados de periodo escolar solo consiguió que le transfirieran a un colegio privado cercano.

Su auto nombrado mejor amigo Naruto, le acompaño en su traslado, pregonando que de cualquier forma, ya se había aburrido del otro colegio. Sabía por su padre, que la actual prometida de Sasuke estudiaba por la zona del distrito educativo, más no sabía dónde, y mucho menos quien era. En cambio Sasuke parecía conocerla.

—Pero Sasuke, ¿No deberías hablar con ella primero?—escucho Itachi como Naruto preguntaba en un cuchicheo.

—Acabara siendo mi esposa, pero supongo que apreciara el detalle.

Itachi giro la cabeza tan bruscamente que le dolió, sin quejarse por su torpe y desmedida acción observo a su hermano, que sostenía tras su espalda su maletín de estudio, el uniforme consistía en un pantalón negro, camisa blanca, chaleco café con corbata de tela escocesa. Obviamente con el calzado negro apropiado.

La mirada del menor se hallaba fija en el mismo punto de las jovencitas al otro lado de la verja. "La rubia" y la "curiosa" chica rosado parecían discutir, la rubia tenía unos palillos en su mano mientras señalaba a la otra con un ademan amenazante.

"_Sasuke no puede estar interesado en alguna de ellas"_—se dijo mentalmente, un ligero aire refresco su entorno, su largo cabello se rozo contra su camiseta verde, combinada con un pantalón de mezclilla y mocasines.

— ¡Sakura-chan es tan linda!—exclamo Naruto a nadie en especial, Itachi se en congio de hombros y presto atención a las otras dos que parecían mirar al interior del internado.

Se veían sencillas, y no había nada especial que las hiciera exclusivas para Sasuke, entonces ¿Quién?

—Me casare con ella, tendremos muchos hijos, y tu Sasuke ¡Serás el padrino!—Naruto señalo a Sasuke y este frunciendo el seño respondió.

—Dios nos libres del caos monumental más grande del mundo.

¿Sasuke siempre hablaba asi?, se pregunto Itachi sin dejar de mirarlo, Naruto no paraba de quejarse sin dejar de ver a las chicas tras la verja, y Sasuke solo lo ignoraba, sin apartar su mirada de las mismas chicas tras la verja.

Entonces Naruto enmudeció. E Itachi giro a ver quien se acercaba.

Era otra rubia, de cabellos largos y sueltos, nada particular. Y todavía seguía ¿Entonces quien?, no sabía, y no tenía la intención de preguntar a Sasuke quien era el objeto de su atención.

El timbre que indicaba el fin del receso de los internados se escucho y las jovencitas recogieron unas cuantas cosas, las primeras en irse fueron las chicas que no estaban discutiendo dejando atrás a las otras dos.

—Itachi, ¿Vas a estar parado ahí todo el día?—pregunto su hermano y este no pudo más que negar.

[…]

Sentados uno frente al otro, Itachi noto como su hermano menor vacilaba en preguntar algo. ¿Respecto a qué?, nunca le había visto tan nervioso, y menos aun tan torpe, sus manos sostenían frente asi, un vaso con agua que temblaba.

— ¿Sucede algo?—pregunto dándole la opción de "habla ahora, o calla para siempre".

Sasuke se mordió los labios, sus manos bajaron hasta restregarse contra su pecho, la playera azul se arrugo entre sus dedos.

—Nada particular.

Un suspiro dejo los labios de Sasuke, e Itachi estuvo a punto de secundarlo.

—Entonces te dejo—dijo levantándose de su lugar, levanto su vaso vacio y giro para irse—, tengo tarea que hacer, avísame si sales.

— ¡Espera! —pidió Sasuke levantándose bruscamente, haciendo que la silla callera por el impulso.

Itachi se detuvo y regreso sin preguntar nada, dejo su vaso nuevamente en la mesa. Sasuke lo observo, se inclino solo para levantar su silla, y sin tomar asiento apoyo ambas palmas sobre la mesa. Sus oscuros ojos brillaban nerviosos, y el sudor perlaba su frente.

—Yo me voy a casar.

Itachi se sorprendió, abrió su boca una, dos, tres veces, hasta que recordó el compromiso de su hermano. —Lo sé—responde formando un intento de sonrisas. Sasuke desvía la mirada y se hunde sobre entre sus hombros, su peso recargado en sus manos sobre la mesa.

—No me refiero a eso —dice el menor, desvía su atención a la silla vacía junto a él y tomando aire añade frunciendo las cejas—yo, realmente… yo realmente voy a casarme Itachi.

Y la seguridad con la que lo dice es tan pasmosa que Itachi se queda tieso. ¿Sasuke realmente se va a casar?, ¿Sasuke?, entonces, Sasuke no podía, y eso ambos lo sabían, no había forma de que decidiera casarse, aun menos ya estando comprometido con la hija mayor de un empresario. Padre se enojaría, y no dejaría que ese amor adolescente se desarrollara de ninguna forma. Sasuke debía olvidarse de ella y concentrarse en su prometida, algún punto bueno debía tener ¿No?, quizá, tal vez, por lo menos seria hermosa ¿Cierto?, pero eso Itachi no lo sabía. Apunto estaba de recalcarle su condición de fuera de la lista de solteros cuando su hermano menor habló como leyéndole la mente.

—Con mi prometida, Itachi, con ella me quiero casar. —dijo con un ligero sofoco en su rostro, sus ojos en cambio le miraban seriamente, sin duda alguna en sus palabras. — Pero…

La última palabra vacilo con el retintín de su voz, las manos parecían picarle, pues no para de estirar y encoger sus dedos sobre la mesa, de alguna forma Sasuke logro que un aura triste le rodeara, y lo mejor que pudo hacer Itachi fue continuar.

—Pero que, ¿Qué Sasuke?

Sasuke suspiro y tomo asiento. Acomodo sobre sus manos su rostro y con decaimiento susurro: —Quiero enamorarla. Quiero que ella me ame solo a mí.

Itachi se cubrió la boca, su saliva se las había arreglado para atragantarlo. Enamorado. Sasuke era Sasuke, odiaba, quería, gustaba, y sentía como los demás. Pero a si como odiaba era capaz de amar, todo Uchiha puede amar, el único problema era cuando antes de odiar amaba, y Sasuke había heredado ese rasgo, siendo más presente que en todos los demás miembros de la familia.

Cuando Sasuke amaba inmensamente podía odiar con la misma intensidad, y Sasuke solo amaba a tres personas, su madre, su padre, y a él. A Naruto lo apreciaba, más no lo amaba de esa forma fraternal. Y al ser amor fraterno no había mucho riesgo con su amor. Entonces, ¿Cuánto amaba Sasuke a su prometida?

— ¿Cuánto? —Pregunto él a su hermano, esperando que captara, recibió entonces una mirada de duda y rectifico su pregunta— ¿Cuánto vale tu amor por ella?

Sasuke se enderezo por completo, y mirándolo con resentimiento hablo fuerte y mordaz. —Mi amor no vale, Itachi. — Dijo—, mi amor no se mide. — esta vez reto a Itachi con la mirada, logrando que solo le dejara continuar. —Mi amor es eterno, Itachi, es, lo que tiene que durar.

Soltando un suspiro, Itachi se palmeo la frente. _"Eterno"_, ¿Qué tanto dura una eternidad? —Ella lo sabe ¿Cierto? —pregunto esta vez. Si Sasuke la quería enamorar era por algo.

— ¿El qué? —pregunto esquivo.

—Que la amas, Sasuke, ¿Ella lo sabe?

—Aun no sabe quién soy, —dijo con abatimiento. — Seguro sabe mi nombre, pero nuestros padres aun no nos presentan formalmente.

— ¿Cómo la conoces entonces?

—Temía que me emparejaran con una loca, entonces investigue y supe que estudiaba en un internado. —explico Sasuke mirando a un lado.

—Y…—le animo a seguir.

—No me hagas decir algo aun más rosa de lo que he dicho Itachi. —dijo molesto frunciendo sus gestos.

—Vamos Sasuke, ya ha pasado lo peor. —le animo, su rostro serio, y en su mirada oscura la alegría parecía brillar por sí sola.

Sasuke se levanto y camino hasta estar alejado de Itachi, tomando aire se animo asi mismo a continuar. —Cuando la vi por primera vez, no sabía que ella era mi prometida. —Dijo llevándose ambas manos a su rostro, — ¡Por Dios!, cuando la mire pensé en seguida en encontrar una manera de romper mi compromiso. —sus palabras sonaron forzadas contra sus manos. — No me quería casar con una mujer a la que no había visto en mi vida. —y bajando sus manos dejándolas inertes a sus lados, giro dándole la espalda a su hermano. —Y ella, era tan hermosa y gentil.

Itachi le observo sin acercarse, desde su lugar podía saber por lo que pasaba su hermano. Esta feliz, eso era seguro, sus palabras describían la alegría. Espero a que el continuara, y tomaron unos pocos minutos del silencio para después continuar.

—Estaba dispuesto Itachi, —aseguro alzando su mirada al techo. —No me casaría con la hija de ese empresario, y haría lo posible porque padre la aceptara a **ella**, —se giro hacia él, y reteniéndole la mirada expreso un sentimiento que jamás podría llegar a ser impreso. —Porque me enamore, estoy dispuesto a todo.

Itachi contuvo la respiración, y las palabras de su padre adquirieron ese sentido que él había dejado de buscar tiempo atrás. _"Cuando amamos Itachi, nuestro amor es para siempre. Es terno. Todos los amores lo son hijo, pero el nuestro es particular. Amamos una sola vez, y esa única vez, el amor en nosotros es loco, bruto, tonto… es desesperado. No miento cuando digo que para un Uchiha es difícil enamorarse, muchos han llegado al altar, y terminado en la tumba sin siquiera poder amar."_

Su padre le dijo, que su amor era extraño, y cuando un Uchiha amaba era para siempre. _"Amor enamorado, asi es el sentimiento en nosotros. Amor corpóreo amando a su contra parte, aunque este nunca sea por igual"._

Mirando a su hermano, Itachi lo supo. Sasuke era amor, y estaba enamorado. Su amor también era desesperado, quería que ella lo amara solo a él, ¿Pero a qué medida? ¿Deseaba que ella lo amara con la misma intensidad? O, ¿Se conformaba solo con migas de pan?

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos. Meditando hablar a voz lo que pensaba, o si solo dejarlo ser.

—Pero no hace falta, —dijo Itachi llenando ese espacio vacío. —Porque ella se casara contigo.

Sasuke frunció su ceño, —aun estoy dispuesto, Itachi, quiero que me ame, aun si ella no lo hace por igual, quiero que me ame. Que desee estar junto a mí, que me mire a mí. Que sea solo para mí.

Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿No importaba, pero aun asi la exigía completamente para sí? —Lo que me hace pensar que si pudieras la encerrarías en una jaula de oro, y esconderías la llave. Pero antes te encerrarías con ella.

— ¿Eres tonto? —pregunto brusco. —Si me encierro antes de esconder la llave, no podría esconderla más que en mis bolsillos.

Itachi solo sonrió, Sasuke no negaba que de poder lo haría. —Pero lo harías, sabrás que la llave estará ahí, pero no la usaras.

—No haría eso Itachi, —dijo el alzando una de sus cejas. —No podría. La amo demasiado. Rompería la cerradura de esa jaula, probablemente me metería con ella dentro, pero antes de entrar le daría la llave. Usarla sería solo su decisión.

Itachi pensó, que entonces esa jaula de oro era su corazón, al romper la cerradura quedaba expuesto al dolor, y aun con eso el seguiría dispuesto a dejar entrar a esa joven con él. ¿Por qué le daría la llave, si la chapa estaría rota? Quizá le estaba dando el privilegio a elegir. Podía salir engañada con la llave, entraría en la chapa, si, pero no serviría si estaba abierta, y al meter la llave solo dañaría a Sasuke. Podía elegir guardarse esa llave, y caminaría solo en ese espacio junto a Sasuke, sin siquiera mirar la puerta. Y aun mantendría la llave.

—Ella buscaría la forma de salir, pero no lo haría sola. —dijo Sasuke trayéndolo de sus pensamientos, esta vez una tenue sonrisa posaba en sus labios. —No usara la llave, y la cerradura rota no se dañaría más. Elegiría estar conmigo, pero me llevaría con ella.

Carecía de razonamiento, ¿Era tan bondadosa su prometida, o Sasuke solo la había puesto en un pedestal que no merecía?

—Sasuke, tu…

—Lo sé, por eso ella me tiene que amar.

— ¿Estás pidiendo algún consejo? —no entendía. Si era eso, no parecía servir mucho de ayuda, después de todo Sasuke le había sobre pasado al fin en algo. Él no podía enseñarle algo tan difícil como amar. Aun menos como lograr enamorar.

Con una sonrisa ladeada, Sasuke miro en actitud altiva a su hermano y añadió: —Para nada, solo quería que lo supieras.

— ¿Por qué? —no pudo evitar preguntar, esta vez la duda pintando sus rasgos.

—Solo no quiero que cuando la veas y conozcas, también te enamores de ella. — Sasuke camino hasta la puerta del comedor, y soltando un suspiro miro por sobre su hombro y le dijo—Te odiaría si lo hicieras. Y entonces de verdad la encerraría en esa jaula, y allí, solo entraría ella.

Itachi le vio marcharse. Algo en si se removió al oír aquello. Odiar era un sentimiento muy fuerte, y si era verdad lo que su padre contaba, le odiaría con la misma intensidad con que él amaba. Ya empezaba a temer por ese odio, no se pregunto por qué, solo decidió que pasase lo que pasase, la futura esposa de Sasuke, seria eso, su esposa.

Negando, recogió los vasos vacios y camino al fregadero con solo algo en mente, Sasuke era la personificación de Amor enamorado. Después de todo, nunca se es capaz de ver al amor enamorado, y el corrió con la suerte de apreciarlo, y sinceramente no quería ser objeto de su odio.

"_El amor también puede odiar Itachi, recuérdalo, no solo se enamora. Cuando odia, el amor permanece, pero el odio… el odio no se borra. Y si el odio se enamora, el amor solo sufre."_

.

.

.

.

* * *

29/04/13


End file.
